The Only Way Out
by LysCooper
Summary: Lily Evans finally cracks, will anyone be there to stop her from what she might do?


You know the drill, I don't own the characters, Hogwarts, any of the houses...I wish I did...oh well...this skit is completely my own. This is my first (finished) fanfic so please read, enjoy and review and don't hurt me too badly if its badly written.

A lone girl sat in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. Her red hair hung down to her shoulders and her green eyes skimmed the page of the textbook that lay open across her lap. She sat by herself completely engrossed in her studies, but that was how Lily Evans always acted. James Potter sat across the common room from her and watched her carefully, looking for a chance to go over and talk to her. She stood up quite suddenly, gathered her books into her bag and, much to his surprise, walked over to him.  
"Just incase you forgot, Potter, we have dueling class right now."  
James' eyes went wide, he had completely forgotten about class.  
"Thanks, Evans. I owe you one, eh?"  
Lily smiled a little and started to leave the common room. She could hear a bunch of girls talking by the door.  
"Look at that upstart Evans talking to Potter. Everyone knows he's miles out of her league."  
"I don't even know why she tries, she must've realized by now that everyone hates her."  
"She's freaky, the way she stays in the corner all the time just studying..."  
Lily tried to ignore what they were saying but she couldn't, they were right. As she walked out of the portrait hole, she looked at James again. He was talking to his friends as he gathered up his books for class.  
By the time James got down to class, much to his dismay, Lily was already partnered with Severus Snape.  
"Bow to your opponent! On my count begin, 1...2...3 go!" shouted their professor.  
"Locomotor mortis!" cried Lily.  
"Expelliramus!" screamed Severus.  
Severus smiled as Lily's wand went flying across the room. He raised his wand level with her chest.  
"Serpensortia."  
A large snake leapt out of Severus' wand and hissed furiously at Lily. She froze up and then tried to back away only to stumble and fall to the ground.  
"Get up and fight, filthy mudblood."  
Tears began to well up in Lily's eyes and the serpent crept closer, a hood spread out behind its head revealing it to be a cobra. The teacher ran over, stunned the cobra and immediately began to reprimanding Severus for actually trying to kill Lily. By this time, the tears were streaming down her face as she stood up slowly. James walked over and held out her wand.  
"Here's your wand, Lily."  
"Th-thanks." She said through sobs.  
"Do you want me to take you back up to the common room?"  
"N-no, I think I c-can manage by m-myself."  
"Alright, see you later then?"  
"Y-yeah, I guess."  
Lily grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom. As she passed through the halls she felt as though everyone was staring at her. She walked into the common room and sat back down in the corner alone with her studies. She looked around the room, she was completely alone. She sighed and started skimming through one of her textbooks. Her thoughts suddenly turned to Severus Snape, He's right... she thought I am worthless. Nothing at all. All I have is studies. I should just drop out and go home, except that I can't. I can never drop out; I can never go back to my old life. It would be better if I had someone here, someone I could talk to. But I'll never have anyone like that, those girls were right, everyone here does hate me. She began to flip through the book faster now until her gaze rested upon a chapter entitled The Unforgivable Curses. Her eyes scanned the pages intently until she came across the paragraph containing the worst of the unforgivable curses, the killing curses Avada Kedavra. Lily held her wand right between her eyes just as James walked into the common room. He started to walk towards her, trying to figure out what to say when her heard her start to say the spell.  
"Avada K-"  
He broke into a sprint and grabbed her wand out of her hand. Tears poured from her eyes again and James stared at her in shock.  
"Lily, what were you...was that the...are you...are you alright?"  
She looked up at him, a little surprised that he even cared. He looked at the open textbook and started reading it.  
"The unforgivable curse avada kedavara, the killing curse, is a painless instant death...Lily, you weren't going to...were you?"  
Lily collapsed into his arms crying full out. He held her tight against his chest.  
"It's alright, Lily, it's alright. Tell me what's wrong, eh?"  
"I...can't...take it anymore, everyone here hates me and I'm just as much a freak here as I am at home. The Slitherins say it, even other Gryffindor say it. I figured...I figured this way..."  
James looked at her carefully as she leaned against him sobbing, her head pressed against his chest. Her beautiful eyes were outlined with tears and her usually neat hair was mussed up from the duel with Severus. He put his hand on her cheek.  
"Not everyone hates you, Lily. Some of us are just too scared to talk to you, like me for instance. I've spent this entire year trying to talk to you, to tell you how I've felt since our first year. Lily, I love you."  
All at once Lily stopped crying and looked up at James, staring into his eyes. She smiled a little, tentatively at first but then broke into a huge grin and flung her arms around him.  
"I love you too, James Potter."


End file.
